


Life as an Urkel

by Jae_Deezy



Category: Family Matters (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Generation, Love, Romance, Urkel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Deezy/pseuds/Jae_Deezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urkel's weren't the best looking people. But they were smart. Jade Urkel, however, had both brains and beauty. Why? Well that's what being home schooled by your father does to you. But when Jade is forced to go to a real school, will that affect her life? (horrible summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Urkel?" A woman asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Jade has arrived."

"Send her in."

Steve Urkel worked as an inventor for NASA and was currently working on his latest invention. Jade was 15 years old and was currently working as Steve's assistant and NASA's tour guide.

"You need me?" Jade asked as she walked in.

"Yes, Andrea isn't here so I need you to fill in for her and tour the 10th graders that are coming in."

"But I don't like touring those idiots!" Jade cried. 

"I'm sorry but you'll have to. Think of it as you teaching a class."

Jade sighed.

"When are they coming in?"

"They just arrived," Steve tells her. Jade's mouth dropped.

"Just came in?! Daddy I'm not ready for this!"

Steve got up and hugged his daughter.

"You got this, my little gem. You'll do great."

Jade sighed once more and walked out the office. Jade Crimson Urkel was the youngest to work for NASA. Since she had the highest GPA in Chicago, she got the opportunity to work along side her father. Jade was home schooled and knew everything there was to know about every subject a school could teach. 

Jade walked to the group of 10th graders that played around in the lobby.

"Hello everyone, I'm Jade and I will be your guide today."

"Aren't you a little too young to be working for NASA?" A boy a little older than the rest asked.

"Aren't you a little too old to be in the 10th grade?" Jade fired back. Everyone smirked and looked at the now embarrassed boy. Jade showed the class ships and different technology NASA created. After the tour, while everyone was at lunch, a boy seemed to be intrigued by her smarts.

"You think your smart because you work for NASA, huh?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"No. I  _know_ I'm smart because I'm an Urkel."

"Urkel? Hm, your the daughter of the man who events all the ships and tech here?"

"Yes, sir. And you are?"

"Mason Montana," Mason took out his hand and Jade shook it with a witty smile.

"Well Mason, you seemed to know a thing or two about science."

"Well I might not a thing or two about a lot of things, Urkel."

Jade rolled her eyes playfully.

"So where do you go to school at?" Mason asked.

"I'm home schooled."

"So that's why you think you're so smart."

"There's a difference between thinking and knowing, Montana," Jade tells him as she pushes her glasses up.

"Beauty and Brains. Pretty dangerous combination."

Once more Jade rolls her eyes. 

"Shouldn't you be going to lunch with your class? Or are you afraid they'll dumb you down?"

Mason gave a fake laugh.

"Jade?"

Jade turned around to see her dad standing there in his lab coat.

"Yes daddy?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I need you in the lab to help me put some things together."

"Be there in a second," Jade turned back to Mason. "Well Montana it was a pleasure to chat but I'm needed elsewhere."

"It was a  _pleasure_ to talk to you too, Urkel."

As the two parted ways, they each had a funny feeling in their stomach. 

After work, Jade and Steve went home to Laura who had just got off of work as well.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Since Andrea decided to have her baby, I had to tour some stupid 10th grade kids around the building."

"Well you got to tour kids your own age around."

"It made me realize how dumb kids my age are. I'm so glad dad taught me everything I know."

"That leads me to what we need to talk about."

An  _Uh oh_ escaped Jade's mouth.

"NASA thinks your father should work for a high school as an Earth science teacher."

"You declined it right?" Jade asked Steve. Steve gave a sad smile and shook his head. "So whose gonna teach me at home? Mom works all day and Aunt Murtile is all the way in Florida-"

"Jade, you're going to school," Laura tells her in between her sentence. 

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to school. With Steve working at the school, you have no one to teach you at home. So you're starting school."

Jade let out a small whine.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Jade was baffled. "And you decide to tell me now??"

Laura only rolled her eyes and got up from the dinner table. Jade shot a looking at Steve who only sighed and got up as well..

 

Jade was now standing in front of Bentley J. High School with her father beside her. She dreaded the day she had to go to a school that made kids dumber. Her intelligence was all she had (besides her parents).

"Come on, Jade it's not that bad," Steve says, trying to lighten the mood. "I went to a public school when I was your age."

"Yea but it's different for me. I'm used to one teacher who made me a complete genius. Now I'm gonna have 7 teachers that are gonna make me a complete idiot."

Steve kissed Jade's head. 

Steve walked Jade to her first class then walked to his. She stood in the front of the class and waited for the final bell to ring. Once it did, her teacher stood up.

"Everyone this is Jade Urkel. She will be joining us this year."

The class looked bored and just gave her a small wave.

"Would you like to tell us something about yourself, Ms. Urkel?"

"Well, I'm an assistant at NASA and would rather be there than here."

"And why is that?"

"School is more like a prison than an educational facility. All teachers do is give students worksheets and assume they know the material than going through it and teaching them what they really know. That's why you have kids failing and retaking classes. In my opinion kids should be home schooled."

Her teacher blinked and only looked at her.

"Okay, then.. Well, Ms. Urkel, you can sit next to Mr. Montana in the back."

The name rang a bell but the face didn't. The teacher pointed and Jade finally realized who she was sitting next to. As she walked to the back of a room, Mason gave Jade a witty smile.

"Thought you didn't do public schools," He says.

"I don't. But my dad got a job here so I'm stuck here."

Mason only chuckled. Their teacher handed out a piece of paper and sat at her desk.

"See! She doesn't do anything! What do you people learn here?"

"A couple of things. We mostly learn from each other but others just do what they want to do," Mason answers. The boy in front of them turned around.

"I got a football game coming up. Want to come and see my skills?" The boy asked as if he was asking her on a date. Jade gave a disgusted look.

"Can you even spell football?"

The boy shuddered and stammered, trying to get the letters together.

"Come to me when you can at least spell the sport you're in," Jade tells him. She sat back in her chair and sighed.  _This is gonna be a long year._


	2. Chapter 2

Jade came home that evening, exhausted. She plopped herself on the couch and dozed off.

"What's got her so tired?" Laura asked her husband.

"School, I guess," He replied. "Remember when school was like that for us? Especially it being her first day at any school."

"Yea. Do you think it was the right choice to put her in school?"

"Well of course it was. Who would teach her while we're away?"

Laura sighed. She grabbed a blanket and placed it over her sleeping child.

Jade woke up hours later and went to shower. While she was showering, she sang a tune that was stuck in her head. Outside of the door were three snooping people that had their ears glued to the door. Once they heard the water turn off, they scrambled away from the door.

Going downstairs, Jade's mouth dropped.

"Uncle Stefan! You're here!"

Stefan Urqelle smiled at his niece and hugged her.

"I just came to see my favorite niece," Stefan said.

"Well, here I am."

"I actually wanted to talk to you. Care to join me for a walk?"

"Sure," Jade grabbed her jacket and shoes and followed Stefan outside. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I over heard you singing in the shower," He began. Jade's stomach dropped. She was very insecure about her singing. "And you were actually really good."

"R-really?"

"Yea. I was thinking about having you sing at one of my gigs."

"Really? Uncle Stefan, that would be great!"

"Wonderful," Stefan gave Jade a grin, "I'll have you perform next week at during our teens club day. I want you to sing the same song you sang in the shower too."

As they looped around, they made it back to the Urkel household.

"I gotta go though. See ya, Jade."

"Bye Uncle Stefan!" Jade waved from her porch. Before she entered her house, someone said something.

"So you sing in the shower, Urkel?"

"So you eavesdrop on my conversations, Montana?" Jade questioned as she gave the boy a glare.

"No. I was just walking home and I heard you guys. Didn't know you were a singer," Mason said.

"You don't know me at all," Jade shot back.

"Good point. I'm looking forward to getting to know you though."

Jade rolled her eyes,

"You should be looking forward to getting a life. Goodbye, Mason."

Jade walked into her house. Laura was at the table going over mail when she walked in.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Who was who?" Jade replied.

"The boy you were just talking to."

"Some boy at school. Apparently he was walking home and-" Jade stopped in mid sentence.  _He was walking home. That means-_

The door bell rang.

"I got it!" Steve called. "Why hello there."

"Hi Mr. Urkel," The voice made Jade freeze. _Did he have to come here?_

"Why hello. And you are?"

"I'm Mason, your next door neighbor."

"Next door neighbor?!" Jade questioned loudly.

"Jade, you know him?" Steve asked her.

"No."

"Yea, she does. We go to school together."

"Oh yea! I saw you talking to her at NASA too."

Laura walked to the door.

"Whose this?"

"This is Mason. Mason, this is my beautiful wife Laura."

Mason smiled and stuck out his hand,

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Urkel."

"It's nice to meet you too," Laura replied. "You must be the boy Jade was just talking to, huh?'

As Mason made small talk with the Urkels, Jade made a dash upstairs. She was not in the mood to see him again. The door shut and Jade slowly made her way downstairs.

"What a nice boy," Laura compliments.

"Yea. He's very smart too."

Jade groaned. Now her parents like him? She definitely wasn't gonna get rid of him anytime soon.

* * *

 

The next day, during lunch, Mason went up to the table Jade was sitting at.

"I know I might be appealing to the eye, but you don't need to see me 24/7," Jade said without looking at him. She was currently on her work computer putting together the latest launch plan.

"Well I have a kick in seeing you," Mason replied. Jade rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot when she was around him.

"Well, can't you do that somewhere else, I have work to do."

"Working at school? Don't you ever catch a break?"

"No, and I choose not to. Now leave me alone."

Mason just smirked and granted the girl's wishes. For only a seconds. After that, he began staring at her which kept getting her off track. Giant hazel orbs, burning right through him.

"May I help you, Montana?"

"Me? Oh no. I'm fine. Just admiring the view."

Jade's noise flared and she let a growl escape her mouth. Working once again, Mason began talking.

"You know, Urkel. I should start coming to your house more often. Your folks are pretty nice."

"No, you shouldn't. Montana, don't you have anything better to do than bother me?"

"Nope."

The lunch bell rang and Jade groaned.

"I didn't get anything done because of you," She said. "Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure."


End file.
